Daughter of Kratos
by KnightOfCups
Summary: Young and Royal daughter Lily Heart finds herself in Camp Half Blood. Scared and Confused,she just wants to return back home to where things are e then finds herself caught brainwashed by the Earth Titan,she fits well enough for coDiAngelo gets caught into her quest along the way,and finds himself with a different feeling.


ANNABETH POV

All four of us watched as she slowely open her eyes and take a look around the imfirmary.I was the first to reach out towards her."Are you alright?" I asked. The new girl refused to answer. Percy found her body drifting in the waters of the Camp's she floated was many questions I wanted to ask,though I didn't want to alarm her.

She was still alittle wet,her royal 1800s dress was eyes were pure black with a small flame of bloodshot red dancing in the center,Her jetblack hair was looked like a hurt princess from the past.

Piper then touched her hand, "What's your name?Where are you from?"She asked quietly. The girl's lips trembled to speak. "My name is Lily Heart,I'm from take me home."She said. Lily couldn't just possibly leave now,she could be a half blood in danger.

Percy called out for Chiron,Minutes later the half horse half man came walking into the 's eyes widen in surprise. "Where am I,I command you to take me home."She came clip-cloping towards her. "Now Child,No need to fear."He said.

I looked at her confused eyes."Let's get to know each happen before you drifted in the waters,young one?"Chiron asked. Lily explained how a man with abnormal features tried to drown her while she was taking a thought she had died,but ended up drifting here.

Here it comes,it's all evidence that shes a demigod,now like always we have to pop the truth and tell her about the greek gods and decided to speak it.

"Have you ever heard about Greek mythology,My dear?"He questioned. She nodded yes. "All those gods and monsters...are real.M'Lady you are here for a are a demigod,half god,half mortal. I know thats alot to take in mind,but believe."Chiron girl took in a heavy breath. "How can I believe that?"She asked.

Percy then stepped took a opened bottle of water beside us and layed it into her always,he bended the water out of the bottle and shaped it into a sphere floating on the top of his hand. "Prove enough?"Percy said. Lily looked down in a different ,fear,sadness.

"Take me home."She commanded. We all sighed. "I'm sorry child,but you musn't leave this 's the only place safe for your kind."Chiron explained. Her eyes teared up a bit. "I'm lost,I just want to return back to the people I love."Lily replied back. Chiron and Jason helped her up from the infirmary's bed. "No must stay here."Chiron whistpered. She nodded in acception while Jason led her out of the rest of us followed.

We all decided to introduce about ourselfs.I took pride into telling who I am,Ofcourse a strong daughter of Athena,goddess of wisdom. After introducing she paused for a bit. "Who am I then?"She asked. Jason started to speak. "Uh,well we don't know yet until 's when all gods or goddess will claim their children."He imfirmed. We all noddded.

"Is there anything you're really good at,or any abnormal superhuman powers you encountered?"I thought for a moment. "I enjoy singing and ballroom dancing."She spoke. "Maybe you could be an Apollo child,right?"I said. Piper nodded in agreement. "Are you any good in combat skills?"Percy questioned. "I don't really have an idea."Lily answered.

I looked down at her hair to didn't look too royal anymore,considering the fact that she took a tour down the waters."Maybe Piper and I can get you a new wardrobe change while Percy and Jason go back to their scheduels."I suggested. They all agreed.

We three walked into a small house used for storing extra clothes and tools,or just lost and found we were there the door was I nor Piper could pry the knob open."I'm sorry for the door.I think the Hermes cabin has done something."I said. "Well,Why don't I give it a try."Lily insisted. Piper nodded and moved out of the way. At first Lily just shook the knob in fusteration,then with just open pull from her arm she manage to break the door off the wall.

She still clenched the knob while the door was dangling. We all looked shock. Maybe an Ares child? "Good heavens! I'm so sorry!"She said to Piper and I.


End file.
